The return
by starlight6
Summary: Javert returns and decides he wants to trace his mothers roots as a gypsyyyyyyy
1. Default Chapter

The return of…  
  
  
  
Inspector Javert wandered the streets of Paris, he was not happy about a month ago Javert had tried to commit suicide.  
  
There was nothing but a splash  
  
Javert was plunged into a darkness he felt a feeling of weightlessness he had this feeling for minutes until pain struck and then … nothing, nothing but black.  
  
Javert had woken up in a small hospital staring into the eyes of a small podgy nurse, she was rosy cheeked and beaming down at him, he wanted to vomit.  
  
" I see you are awake at last monsieur we were quite worried about you, you were found by the river seine u were knocked out we feared you were dead but thankfully you were not" Javert did not reply  
  
"Nurse carolin, it looks as though this man does not want to be bothered we shall leave him," a tall man said the nurse and man walked off and attended to another badly wounded patient. After about five minutes the man returned  
  
"Hello monsieur I am doctor Philippe I'll be attending to you while you're in here, may I ask your name?" Javert realised he had been asked a question and replied moodily  
  
" I am Javert, inspector Javert" The doctor looked pleased to hear Javert's voice  
  
" An inspector eh, Monsieur Javert I was wondering if you could tell me how you came to such an accident?" Javert Struggled to think of an explanation  
  
"…Well I was Badly wounded at the barricades I was crossing the Bridge over the river seine when I felt a huge wave of nausea I lost my conscious and fell over the bridge… Well I think so I cannot really remember"  
  
This was all a month ago but now Javert had no one, no friends or family, he had decided to return to his mother's roots he had decided to return to his mother's gypsy life. His mother had spoken of them when she was ill she mentioned names such as Loretta, Gaston and Catherine but he had never thought twice about them. Javert spotted a young woman and by the way she was dressed he guessed she was a gypsy, the woman was wearing a dark red dress with black details sewn in with thread her hair was long wavy and brown and she was wearing gold jewellery.  
  
"Excuse me miss" the woman turned round and Javert found her too be very beautiful she had dark blue eyes and tanned skin her lips were soft and a dark red colour her hair fell over on to her face  
  
"Yes how can I help?  
  
"Well this is very embarrassing to ask but … I was wondering are you a gypsy" The woman laughed  
  
"Yes I am if that's what you want to call me , why do you ask"  
  
"well my mother was a gypsy she's dead now but I wanted to trace her friends, I want to be a gypsy"  
  
" You…want…. to…be…. a…gypsy? Are you mad?"  
  
"no not at all, I want to be with people who cared for my mother now she is dead" The woman smiled  
  
"Come with me we should know something about your mother, My names Elena, what's yours?"  
  
"They call me Javert" Elena's eyes widened in shock  
  
"Javert, oh my god" 


	2. 

Disclaimer blah di blah di blahhhh a Javert belongs to V.hugo everyone else is mine, mine mine mineeeeeee (  
  
  
  
Elena's eyes widened in shock, she had heard his name mentioned so many times but she never knew who he really was. Her mother had a friend who had died she had a son he was called Javert.  
  
"You defiantly better come with me" Elena grabbed Javert's hand and dragged him through the winding streets of Paris, they must of walked a long distance and Javert thought it would never end, Suddenly a dark figure jumped out in front of them, Elena let out a small shriek, and the figure turned towards them, he was young he had chin length, wavy, black hair and a small moustache, he was quite handsome, Elena immediately recognised him  
  
" Joaquin, its you, you gave me a terrible shock. Where have you been for so long? Catherine was worried about you!"  
  
" I was in Spain I told Catherine that she should not worry" Joaquin eyed Javert suspiciously "who is this?" he asked Elena  
  
" This is Javert" Javert nodded to Joaquin  
  
"Javert? … I recognise the name…oh well, Tell Catherine I will see her soon there are some things I need to attend to" Joaquin hugged Elena and ran off  
  
"Who was that?" Javert asked  
  
"That was Joaquin, you could say my adopted brother, and he is engaged to my friend Catherine"  
  
"Your names are so strange…where are they from"  
  
"We're Spanish, well the elder people amongst us are, if you are who I think you are you're a part Spanish as well" she explained  
  
"And who exactly do you think I am" he asked  
  
" Know that would be telling, come on we're nearly home" she pulled Javert along and he saw a large field , but the field was not empty as it usually would be , it was filled with Torches of flames and a huge bonfire lit the faces of about 50 , there was a tent and small caravans were littered around the place Javert saw people coming out of them  
  
"welcome to my home" 


End file.
